


Feels A Little Personal

by Zyxst



Series: Read Between the Lines [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Elevators, F/M, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Puns & Word Play, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 11:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Steve and you share an elevator ride.





	Feels A Little Personal

**Author's Note:**

> MCU timeline: during CA:TWS
> 
> My timeline: same universe as Malicious Compliance and Simpering. Yeah, I should put them in one series or something, but I can't think of a good title for it.

The elevator door opened. Steve looked up and watched you step inside. "Agent."

"Captain." You called out your floor as you adjusted your bag strap. Steve glanced at you. You  
wore your usual professional attire: black trousers and grey button up. He briefly wonders how  
you'd look in a dress, but you interrupt his thoughts. "Can I tell you a secret?"

He cocked a brow, tipping his head. "Of course." He tensed slightly as you moved closer, only  
relaxing when he noticed your little smile.

"I kinda wanna have sex in this elevator," you whisper with your head turned. Heat rose to your  
cheeks. Despite your sexual past, you were blushing over this admission. "Have you pressing me  
against the glass-"

Steve wheeled in front of you. He caged you between his arms as his gloved hands gripped the rail.  
Your breathing changed. He was positive that if you didn't want to be in this position, you  
wouldn't be. A scant distance separated you. "Like this?"

You peered up through the veil of your lashes. Your left palm rose and gingerly touched his chest.  
"Captain," you breathed as the arrival of your floor was announced. "This is where I get off." You  
eased him back while licking your lips.

Resuming his original position, he watched you leave. "I thought you were going all the way?" His  
blue eyes sparkled as his face remained passive.

You tapped your chin thoughtfully. "Mmm, catch you going down?" His gave a short nod in agreement.


End file.
